


The draft of the proposal speech

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Wedding Planning, everyone is making fun of jack, haus 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Jack is trying to write a perfect proposal speech for Bitty. Their friends are very unhelpful.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The draft of the proposal speech

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it’s based on [this amazing text post](https://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/post/644095897231360000/birkholtzlovebot-unconventional-turtle) by unconventional-turtle plus the addition of birkholtzlovebot. Enjoy.

The Falconers get kicked out during the first rounds of the play-offs. Many are surprised. The team goes from a Stanley Cup win to a short season, but Jack... well, he strangely enough doesn’t mind. In fact, for the first time in his life, he sees the lack of hockey as an opportunity.

He enjoys his free time and he hangs out with Tater, who still insists on living with him.

But one day, Tater leaves for Russia to visit family, so Jack packs up his things and he drives to Boston. 

The inhabitants of Haus 2.0 welcome him with open arms, except for the non-Samwell roommate, who also wants Jack to straight-up die.

He spends his time hanging out with friends, jogging through Boston, and helping out.

When he tells his friends his plans to propose, he gets an overly enthusiastic “YEEEEEEEHAW MOTHERFUCKERS!!!” from Shitty, so he sees that as a good sign.

He knew that his friends were going to chirp him for writing his speech. He didn’t expect everyone to act like they were the ones being proposed to.

* * *

Jack is lying on the (clean!) couch in the living room. He’s reading his possible proposal speech out loud. Holster is leaning against the doorframe, eating cereal. He just woke up and he looks dreadful.

“And you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Because of that, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want that? Will you marry me?”

“Dude, no,” Holster lets out a long sigh and Jack looks at him, “I’m fucking Ransom.”

Jack wants to yell out a _“I didn’t ask you”_ , but he’s too dumbfounded by the confession. Everyone saw it coming and Shitty’s already looking for a new potentional roommate for when one of their rooms become free after they move in the same one, but they never actually said it.

Holster has a smug smile on his face when he sees that Jack is speechless. He’s succeeded.

Jack nods, picks up his stuff, and leaves. He hears Holster laugh.

* * *

“Ransom, how about his?”

“Hm?” Ransom looks up from his book. Even though he’s no longer a student, he still likes to read interesting text books. Jack can relate.

“I’ve loved you since forever and I can’t wait to continue loving you for the rest of my life. I don’t ever wanna be apart from you. You’ve changed my life for the better and I am eternally grateful. Will you marry me?”

“Of course, man!” Ransom closes his book and he grins, “Lemme text Holtzy real quick. I guess I gotta break up with him.”

“No!” Jack groans, “Not you. Do you think Bitty will marry me after I ask him that?”

Ransom shrugs and says: “That dude will obvs marry you, but if you need to add a bit more spice to your speech, I’m your man. I have an Excel sheet on you and Bitty’s-”

“Bye, Ransom.”

* * *

Since Jack is the only one with a lot of free time, he cooks dinner a lot. He’s learned from Bitty. While cooking, he’s rehearsing a possible speech out loud.

“You are the most talented, loving, beautiful, amazing person I’ve ever had the privilege to meet. You are great at hockey. You are even better than hockey. I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

“Fuck no. Y’all are so fucking weird.”

Jack looks to the side and he sees the non-Samwell roommate standing in the kitchen in front of the fridge. She shakes her head while she avoids eye contact. She grabs something to drink and then walks away. 

Jack can hear her mutter.

“I need to move the fuck out.”

* * *

Bitty might’ve adopted Chowder as his frog, but Ransom and Holster have adopted Nursey and Dex. The two of them visit for the weekend, so of course Chowder comes along. The three of them know about the proposal plan.

Dex is inflating the air mattresses in the corner of the living room while Jack is once again writing his speech.

“Thanks to you, my life is worth living again. I wake up with a smile knowing I will see you that day. I want to wake up every day of my life with that smile, with you next to me. Will you marry me?”

“Of course, man, it’s an honour!” Dex yells from the corner.

Jack shakes his head, although he tries to suppress a smile. A few years ago, Dex would’ve scoffed at the thought of him marrying another guy, but now he’s joking along. Jack loves it.

* * *

“Lards, you’re the creative one. Help me out.”

Lardo snorts. “Dude, I draw dicks for a living. I can hardly call that creative.”

“They’re nice dicks! That’s creative.”

Lardo playfully rolls her eyes. “Yes, you would know. Alright, what’s up?”

“Listen to this.” Jack’s even written it down this time.

“Alright. Ah, the speech. Lay it on me!”

Jack clears his throat.

“It’s as if in every lifetime you and I have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, and over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you. Will you marry me?”

Lardo raises an eyebrow. Jack is looking at her expectantly.

“I’m not marrying you if you start quoting Glee!”

“Oh, shit, I knew it sounded familiar.”

* * *

“I love you so, so, so much. I will shout it from the rooftops if I have to. But I won’t, because instead I am here in front of you and I am telling you how much I love you in the best way how. Will you marry me?”

“Chyeah,” Nursey says while he’s chilling on the couch, “I prefer a winter wedding.”

“Oh, I prefer a summer wedding,” Jack says.

“Well, engagement is over then,” Nursey deadpans. 

“But for real, is that okay?” Jack asks. Nursey is the literature and poetry guy. He must have an opinion.

Nursey sits up and he smiles. “Dude, you didn’t mention hockey. I see that as a win.”

* * *

“Shitty-”

“YES.”

“But I-”

“MY ANSWER IS YES.”

“I didn’t even-”

“YES, YES, YES! JACK ZIMMERMANN, YOU GORGEOUS MOTHERFUCKER, OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!”

Jack turns on his heels and walks away. He’s not gonna win this. Hopefully, Bitty will be this eager.

* * *

“And it’s because of you that this place and this rink and the last four years of my life mean something and were the best years of my life. You are the kindest person I have met and I used to think that my life would start after I graduated, but it didn’t. It started here and it started with you. Will you marry me?”

“Oh, uh, _uhhhh_ ,” Chowder looks like a deer caught in headlines, “Jack!!! I- you’re my friend and I am flattered but-”

“Chowder?” Jack frowns. He can’t seriously think that Jack is asking him to marry him. “Chowder. I’m obviously rehearsing to ask Bittle to marry me.”

“No, I know!!! And I think it’s great!!! You’re great and so it Bitty!!!” Chowder yells out. Then he rubs the back of his neck and he looks embarrassed. “But Dex and Nursey said to answer you as if you were to ask me to marry you. And I’m so sorry, Jack, but even hypothetically, I can’t- and- and- uh, not because you aren’t good enough! _I just love Farmer too much_!!!”

Jack barks out a laugh. “Chris Chow, never change!”

The nervousness leaves Chowder’s face and he joins in. The two of them laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“Maybe I should add Bitty’s name to it, so that it’s absolutely clear that I am asking him,” Jack looks at his notes. He doesn’t want to go down on one knee, ask Bittle that big question, only to have all his teammates answer from their hiding spot.

Chowder looks over Jack’s shoulder to the sheet of paper. He’s reading the full speech and he nods appreciatively. 

“Jack, I think this is it.”

“Yeah?”

Chowder has a huge smile on his face. “Yeah.”

* * *

Jack’s standing at center ice, waiting for Bitty to arrive. The others are hidden behind the boards. Jack can hear them laugh and giggle.

When they hear Bitty arriving, they go dead silence. They’re waiting.

“Took you long enough, Bittle,” Jack jokes when Bitty finally starts skating.

It’s time. Jack has rehearsed his speech with the help of his friends and now the wait is finally over. He’s ready.


End file.
